Have I Finally Found Mr Right 2?
by Blondesk8gurlie
Summary: Zoey has been having mixed feelings about liking Chase. She was really confused. But she finally figures out her true feelings. I know, I suck at summaries but its not half bad.


Zoey 101

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Zoey 101 characters. They all belong to Nickelodeon.

Chapter 1: Just Another Day at PCA

Hey guys, Zoey here, this story will be written in my POV.

I stood in the doorway of the lunchroom. "Hurry, Nicole.." I urged looking at my watch with a slip of paper in my other hand. "I'm coming, I'm coming." Nicole assured her picking up her blue, plastic lunch tray and following me. I walked into detention and turned in the slip to the thin man sitting at the desk. "Take a seat, girls." He said to us. I sat down in an old, wooden desk as I sat uncomfortably in the chair chewing my beef teriyaki. _Wait guys. I should probably take you back to the beginning of the day to figure out why I'm here.._

It all started yesterday morning when Nicole was blow drying her hair, and Dana got really annoyed. Dana ripped the cord out of the wall and Nicole started screaming "DANA! YOU BROKE MY HAIR DRYER!" She was really freaked. "Then think twice about waking me up!" Dana said snooty and covered her head under her covers. Nicole huffed and stormed out. "Gosh, you guys are at it again.." I said sighing. "She's driving me crazy, Zoey." Dana spilled to me. I shrugged it off because it was time for my advertising class. I hopped on my Jet-X and zoomed off, without waiting for Nicole. Two words for that scenario: Big Mistake….

I sat down next to Chase. "Hey." I said casually taking my pink binder out from my side-bag. "Hey, Zoey." He replied smiling. Suddenly, Nicole came storming into class giving me a very scary and disturbing look. "Thanks for leaving me with Quinn and Dana!" she exclaimed taking a seat behind me. "Sorry, Nicole," I said apologetically "I forgot that we were having breakfast together this morning." I laughed. "Yeah, whatever." She said rolling her eyes. "She said sorry, Nicole. Calm down." Chase said to her, and Michael agreeing with him. Nicole ignored them taking out her fuzzy purple pen and writing down the pre-written notes on the board. Logan had snuck in late, putting a finger to his lips. He sat next to me and acted like he had been there for a while. He is so annoying…

Chapter 2: It's Just a Crush..

I sat down on my bed and looked over at a picture frame. It had me, Chase, and Nicole in it. I don't know what I felt when I looked at Chase. I shook it off. "_Do I like him?"_ I used to ask myself each night before going to bed. Or, "_Does he like me back?"_ I didn't know what to do to control all of these feelings that I've harnessed inside of me. And each day I would pass him or see him, I would get chills up my spine. I finally decided that I did, indeed like him as more than a best friend.

Earlier this week, I had found out that he had always liked me. I had mixed feelings. One half of me was really excited, and yet, another half of me felt disturbed and afraid. I didn't know what to do. One day, I asked calmly, but casually for him to accompany me for a movie on campus later that night. He accepted. I was really excited. "Nicole, which eyeshadow should I wear?" I asked her holding out two plastic trays of eyeshadow. She looked at me really weird "Zoey, you're JUST seeing a movie…with Chase, I might add, but nobody is gonna see your makeup." Nicole pointed out. I ignored her, for it was MUCH more than JUST a movie with Chase. "Okay, lavender it is." I decided as I quickly brushed it on. "Bye." I waved to Dana and Nicole as I grabbed my key and walked out.

I was a little nervous as I walked in my pink cloggy shoes towards the Campus Theater. I saw Chase waiting for me. "Hey." I said eagerly and smiling. He brought out a rose from behind his back. "This is for you." He said blushing slightly at the cheeks. "I was gonna give one to you last time we were here, but Michael, Dana, and Nicole got in the way." He laughed. I laughed, too. Just then, a girl appeared as me and Chase were walking in. "Hey, Chase." She said flirtatiously. I rolled my eyes and rested all my weight on one foot impatiently waiting. "Umm…hey…Alicia…" he replied kind of annoyed. He looked and me and I smiled slightly and casually. "Look, Alicia.. we've been over this. I don't like you like you think I do." He finally spilled. I looked and him, my mouth ajar from shock. I laughed a little and then stopped.

"Well, Chase. All you had to do was tell me." she said running off pretending to cry. Chase stood there and looked really guilty. "Chase, couldn't you tell that she was faking it?" I laughed at him. "She's stupid. Forget about her. Let's go, we're gonna miss the movie." I said. Chase smiled. "Yeah. You're right, okay." He said following me. I was kind of nervous. For once it was just me…and Chase.. I opened the door and stepped into the dark room. It was large with red carpeting and nice comfy seats, and lights lighting up the walkway. I walked down about 5 rows and turned left. Chase followed me and sat on my right.

We didn't talk for a while. Until…well…my cell rang. I looked at the tiny, lit-up blue screen on my cell. I smirked slightly and flipped the cover up. "Hello?" I whispered. "Nicole, I can't talk. I'm in a movie." I whispered again, getting several hushes from the people around me. "Gotta go." I said and turned my phone off. Chase laughed a little and I cocked my head to the side and laughed also. Chase looked a me for a brief moment and I looked at him. A grin came to my face and I looked away. But then I saw a face come in front of me and kiss me! I blushed and looked at Chase. He had a nervous grin on his face. I touched my lips and a small tingle went down my spine.

Then I knew it: I liked Chase. A lot. I grinned widely and finally said, "Wow.." "Zoey.. I'm sorry. I just made a total idiot out of myself." He said putting his head down. "No no no, Chase. It was fine." I said smiling at him. "I actually kind of enjoyed it…" I finished. He laughed nervously and smiled. As the lights came on, indicating that the movie was over, I saw Chase blushed beet red. I smiled and got up and walked out with Chase.


End file.
